(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case suitable for carrying tape cassettes each of which encloses a pair of reel hubs with a tape form recording medium wound thereon.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Tape cassettes such as compact cassettes and DAT (digital audio tape) cassettes are in wide use now. In using such tape cassettes, it is common practice to store or carry each of the tape cassettes in a case which is formed, for example, of plastic.
For very small sized (or micro) tape cassettes which have been developed in recent years, however, it is not always preferable to provide one case for each tape cassette. It is rather convenient, for storing or carrying the micro tape cassettes, to prepare a case which accommodates a predetermined number (e.g., three or four) of the tape cassettes.
Besides, a case having a plurality of storage portions or spaces for each of a plurality of tape cassettes to be carried is required to have such a construction that each of the storage spaces can be set into a suitable position for easy storage and pick-up of the tape cassette.